Seo In Guk
Perfil thumb|250px|Seo In Guk *'Nombre:' 서인국 / Seo In Guk *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Story J Company **Irving Entertainment / Nippon Crown (Japón) Biografía Seo In Guk proviene de una familia de escasos recursos de Ulsan, quienes recogían materiales reciclables para ganarse la vida. Su sueño de convertirse en cantante empezó cuando él tenía 10 años, después de escuchar al cantante de rock Kim Jung Min. Siendo un muchacho tímido, el joven Guk descubrió su talento para los escenarios en las reuniones familiares y eventos escolares. Estudió música aplicada en la Universidad de Daebul, y finalmente comenzó a audicionar para algunas de las mayores agencias de entretenimiento. Realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009, tras haber ganado el concurso Superstar K de Mnet, mientras que su debut como actor fue en 2012 con un pequeño papel en Love Rain, logrando obtener su primer protagónico más tarde ese año con el drama Respond 1997. Dramas *Abyss (tvN, 2019) ''cameo ep.1 *The Smile Has Left Your Eyes (tvN, 2018) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) Cameo Ep. 16 *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014-2015) *King of High School Life Conduct (tvN, 2014) *What Kind of Goodbye (Dramacube, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo Ep. 16-17 *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) * Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Star junto a Jung So Min'' tema para The Smile Has Left Your Eyes (2018) *''Flower'' tema para Tomorrow With You (2017) *''Finding Myself'' tema para King of High School Life Conduct (2014) *''No Matter What'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love (junto a Eun Ji)'' tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (junto a Eun Ji)'' tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool)'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Películas *Pipeline (2020) *I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) cameo *Wild Dog (2014) *No Breathing (2013) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle (2016) *Mari & I (2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 184 *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 13 *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013) Ep. 7:"The Sons Over Flowers Special" ''y como MC especial en el Ep. 32:"I want to live with my grown-up daughter vs I do not" '' *I Live Alone (MBC, 2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (SBS, 2010) Ep. 24, 25 y 26 *Superstar K (Mnet, 2009) Musicales *'2012:' Gwanghwamun Love Son Anuncios *'2016:' VOSTRO (ropa) *'2016:' Hoolala Chicken *'2015:' Kakao 30 Talk Watch *'2014-2016:' NEPA ISENBERG (ropa) *'2014:' 'A Millionaire's Puzzle Adventure' Kakaotalk Game *'2014:' Orion Potato Chips *'2014:' SPAM *'2013:' NH Insurance *'2011:' UNIONBAY (Con IU) Vídeos Musicales *MelodyDay - Another Parting (2014) *Im Chang Jung - Shall We Dance (2014) *Phone - Pick Up The Phone (2013) *Swings (ft. Seo In Guk) - Would You? (2013) *K.Will - Please Don't (2012) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Mini Álbum Especial 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Mini Álbum 'Single' Colaboraciones *Double K - OMG (Feat. Seo In Guk, Dok2) (2016) *Jelly Christmas (Seo In Guk & VIXX & Gugudan & Park Yoon Ha & Park Jung Ah & Kim Kyu Sun & Ye Won & Lee Ji Yool) - 니가 내려와 (2016) *Jelly Christmas (Seo In Guk, VIXX, Park Jung Ah, Park Yoon Ha) - Love In The Air (2015) *Jelly Christmas (Sung Si Kyung, Seo In Guk, VIXX & Little Sister) - Winter Propose (2013) *Seo In Guk & Zia - Breaking Up Man & Woman (Loved U) (2013) *Swings (ft. Seo In Guk) - Would You? (2013) *Jelly Christmas (Si Kyung], Seo In Guk & VIXX) - Christmas Do (2012) *Jelly Christmas (Sung Si Kyung, Brian Joo, Seo In Guk, Park Hak Gi, Park Jang Hyun, Hwang Project - Everyone's Christmas (2011) *G-20 - Let's Go (2011) *Jelly Christmas (Park Hyo Shin, Sung Si Kyung, Brian Joo, Seo In Guk, Lisa, Bekah, Kim Hyeong Jung & Gyeon Woo) - Christmas Time (2010) *Park Hyo Shin (ft. Seo In Guk) - Love Barista (2010) Colaboraciones en vivo * 02/07/2010: IU ft. Seo In Guk - Nagging en [[Music Bank]] Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Universidad Daebul (Música Aplicada). *'Debut en Japón:' 24 de abril 2013. *'Hobbies:' Componer, tocar el piano, videojuegos y sobre todo, comer. *En el pasado, debido a su obsesión de bajar de peso, sufrió de bulimia. Él dijo: "Me obsesioné con mi peso, por lo que cada cosa que comía iba corriendo al baño para vomitarlo y así no ganar peso". *Ha practicado Hapkido, Wrestling, Boxeo y Artes Marciales Mixtas. *Ganó el 1er lugar en la primera temporada del programa Superstar K de Mnet. * Tiene una gran amistad con la actriz Goo Hye Sun. De hecho, ella colaboró en el tema ''With Laughter or With Tears ''tanto en la escritura como en el video musical. * Iniciará su servicio militar obligatorio el 28 de marzo de 2017. Se espera que vuelva el 27 de diciembre de 2018. *tiene Nictofobia (miedo a la oscuridad). * A solo cuatro días desde que se alistó en el ejército para cumplir con su servicio obligatorio, el actor y cantante Seo In Guk ha tenido que dejarlo debido a circunstancias médicas. La razón de su regreso es una ‘lesión osteocondral o pequeña fractura de la superficie del cartílago- en el tobillo izquierdo’. Su agencia Jellyfish Entertainment explicó que había sido ordenado a volver a casa el 31 de marzo, en contra de sus deseos. * El 14 de junio de 2017, Jellyfish Entertainment publicó un comunicado oficial detallando los resultados del reexamen médico de Seo In Guk que tuvo lugar el 5 de junio. Los resultados de este chequeo diagnosticaron que Seo In Guk padece de osteocondritis disecante en su tobillo izquierdo, resultando en un ranking de salud de grado cinco que lo eximiría de sus deberes militares. * Una fuente de Jellyfish Entertainment anunció el 4 de agosto de 2017 que el contrato de Seo In Guk con la agencia había expirado y, después de muchas consideraciones, Seo In Guk no renovará. *El 7 de agosto de 2017, BS Company reveló que firmó un contrato exclusivo con Seo In Guk. * El 5 de Dicimebre de 2017, se reveló que lleva saliendo un año y medio con la cantante Park Bo Ram, Ambos son ex concursantes del programa de audición “Superstar K”. Seo In Guk apareció en la primera temporada del show, y Park Bo Ram apareció en la segunda temporada. Según los informes, se acercaron a pesar de su brecha de edad de siete años. *El 23 de Mayo del 2018 fue reportado que luego de 2 años de relación, Seo In Guk y Park Bo Ram decidieron poner fin a su relación amorosa. Está información fue confirmada por sus respectivas agencias. Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *Pagina Oficial Corea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería photo136250.jpg 290px-1316561786_206284.jpg Photo196231.jpg htm_200910161928510201000002010700197-001.jpg 31045_detail.jpg 23734717.3.jpg 201204130148581136_1.jpg 201204111234541001_2.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Seo In Guk - Calling You|Calling You Seo In Guk – Love U|Love U Seo In Guk - Take|Take Seo In Guk - Broken|Broken Seo In Guk – Shake It Up|Shake It Up Seo In Guk - Love Again|Love Again Seo In Guk - Tease Me|Tease Me Seo In Guk -I Can't Live Because Of You (Feat. Verbal Jint)|I Can't Live Because Of You (Feat. Verbal Jint) 'Japón''' Seo In Guk- Fly Away|Fly Away Seo In Guk - Everlasting Love|Everlasting Love Seo In Guk - Last Song|Last Song Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2013 Categoría:Story J Company